Gundam Seed Disney
by Emerald Leviney
Summary: A collection of 6 stories where the Gundam couples are placed in Disney storylines. Story One: Robin Hood DXM . Couples included: DXM, MXM, Sx? KXL, AXC,YXS


**Gundam Seed Disney**

**So recently my two favorite things are watching Disney movies and Gundam, so I've been thinking about how certain pairings fit certain roles so I started this collection of short stories based on Disney and Gundam Characters. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Story One: Robin Hood Featuring Dearka and Miriallia**

**Characters (Anyone not mentioned here, is the Disney character)**

**Robin Hood: Dearka Elsman**

**Maid Marian: Miriallia Haww**

**Little John: Yzak Joule (I know it doesn't really fit his personality)**

**Lady Cluck: Cagalli Yula Attha**

**Hiss: Auel (he seems snake like)**

**Sheriff of Nottingham: Patrick Zala**

**If you need clarification on why certain characters are who they are, PM me and I will give you my reasoning. Also suggestions for later pairings are welcome. I plan to include an AthrunxCagalli, KiraxLacus, YzakxShiho, MuxMurrue and ShinnxLuna or ShinnxStellar, depending on what you guys would like. I have a plan for all the pairings except I have no idea what to do for ShinnxLuna or ShinnxStellar, so if you like this story, please make suggestions and take my poll! Please PM me with suggestions! So anyway enough of me talking and enjoy! Please R&R! I don't own Gundam or Disney.**

* * *

It was a well known fact that in Sherwood Forest near Nottingham lived Dearka Elsman. He was a well known man of the people; always stealing from the rich to help the poor and needy. His best friend and partner-in-crime Yzak Joule, was always with him and helping him. It was also a well-known fact that Dearka was in love with the fair Maid Miriallia, but the two had not seen each other for quite some time.

Now, recently Nottingham was being pillaged by the evil Sheriff of Nottingham, Patrick Zala. Currently Prince John was ruling while the king was away. But the Prince was cruel and kept taxing the citizens more and more. But the townsfolk kept hope as Dearka continued to aid them.

One particular day Dearka and Yzak were casually strolling through the forest. It was how they spent most days.

"You know," Yzak began. "If you keep acting the way you're acting. They'll throw you in jail."

"They've got to catch me first,' Dearka smirked as a trumpet sounded in the distance. "Well, well, well, what could that be?" Dearka commented and began to chase after the sound. He climbed up a tree hoping to catch a better view of the sound's origin. "Aha! You see that Yzak? It's the Prince's carriage!" Dearka rubbed his hands together. "Here put this on!" he said pulling out wigs and dresses.

"Women?" Yzak questioned skeptically.

"Just trust me," he said, beginning to get dressed himself. After adorning themselves in the garments, Yzak followed Dearka towards the side of the road. He began to yell in high pitched voice.

"Fortunes! Get your fortune told! Palm readings!"

Inside the ritzy carriage were Prince John and his slimy attendant, Auel. Prince John was not actually king, but he wanted to be and while the king was away, he had immediately usurped the throne. But Prince John was also simple-minded and naïve.

"Fortune tellers!" he squealed. "What fun! Auel doesn't that sound fun?" He stopped the carriage allowing Dearka and Yzak to approach.

"Yes sire, but be careful. They could be bandits," Auel warned quietly.

"Oh be quiet, Auel. Besides they're women," he said. He held out his hand.

"We are so honored to be able to serve you noble Prince," Dearka said slipping a ring off of his finger as he kissed his hand.

"Sire!" Auel whispered.

"Quiet!" The Prince hissed and shoved Auel into a chest inside of the carriage. "Come in." Dearka made his way into the carriage, leaving Yzak outside. Yzak immediately began to pick the locks on a chest. Inside Dearka began to work his 'magic' on the Prince.

"All right close your eyes while I call forth the spirits. OOO ohm….ooo delally ooo delolly." Dearka chanted while he pulled out a crystal ball filled with glowing fireflies. He reached down and picked up a few more bags of coins lying on the floor. "Your future looks bright, Prince John. I can see a crown poised perfectly on your head and a throne," Dearka continued to blab nonsense. Meanwhile Yzak began to loosen the gold hubcaps. He rapped on the carriage giving Dearka the signal to get out of there. "Well Prince, I'm afraid our time is up," Dearka said standing.

"All ready?" Prince John whined.

"I am deeply sorry." Dearka bowed and a red jewel fell out of his pocket.

"What is this?" Prince John yelled angrily.

"Gotta run!" Dearka jolted out of the carriage. "Come on, Yzak!"

"Guards! Auel! After them!" The Prince called but Dearka and Yzak had already disappeared.

"Dearka Elsman sends his condolences over your lost money!" Dearka called.

"AUEL!" Prince John snarled.

"Yes sire?" he asked stumbling out of the chest.

"I do believe we've been robbed."

"I tried to you sire, but you wouldn't listen!" Auel said.

"Auel…I want Dearka Elsman dead! And I want him dead now!

After Dearka and Yzak's plunder, they caused quite an uproar. Prince John officially named Dearka an outlaw. He wanted him arrested, but Dearka was extremely good at dodging the law. The Sheriff Patrick Zala had begun to overtax the poor people of Nottingham. But the people still did not give up hope as Dearka worked hard to aid them.

There was one widow who had about seven children who Dearka was always willing to help. Today was the eldest child, Ben's birthday. So Dearka had snuck into the town dressed as a blind old man beggar. He arrived at the house right as the sheriff had. The sheriff had just taken poor Benny's birthday present.

"Why if isn't the noble Sheriff Zala," Dearka cooed.

"That's right, I'm always doing the right thing," he said proudly and left.

"That rat!" Widow Jensen yelled. "I'm sorry Benny. I wish I had soetihng…"

"Well we can't have you empty handed on your birthday," Dearka said revealing himself.

"Dearka!" Benny cheered.

"Happy Birthday!" he said and handed him a small bow and arrow.

"Thank you! Oh boy, I'm just like you!" Benny said running outside.

"Thank you so much. You keep our hope alive," the widow said with tears in her eyes.

"It's just what you deserve," Dearka said. The people really did love him, even though he was considered an outlaw.

* * *

"Are you ready Cagalli?" Miriallia asked getting ready to serve.

"Ready and waiting. I'm your lady-in-waiting!" Cagalli laughed.

"Oh Cagalli!" Miriallia laughed as she served. "It's such a beautiful day for badminton.

"I know!" Cagalli agreed happily. She swung to hit the birdee but she missed. "Damn. Where'd it go?" Cagalli said looking around. She gasped. "Don't look Miri, but it seems as though we have company." She motioned to the little boy who was frozen in motion. He was reaching for an arrow.

"Hello!" Miriallia waved cheerfully.

"I…I…" the boy stuttered. "I'm sorry!" he yelled. Miriallia giggled.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked.

"Because I'm not supposed to come here. I'm just grabbing this arrow. You see I shot it too far!" he was trembling. Miriallia approached him slowly.

"There's no need to be afraid," she said. "We're friendly." Benny glanced around. He looked at his friends, who were waiting for him outside of the gate.

"That's Maid Miriallia. I heard she's really friendly." One of the younger children exclaimed. They all skipped through the bars on the door to join Benny.

"You're vewy bootiful!" The youngest complimented.

"Oh…Thank you," Miriallia smiled happily.

"Where did you find that bow and arrow?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh I didn't find it, Dearka Elsman gave it to me!"

"Isn't it true he loves you?" Barbara, Benny's older sister asked. A sad look crossed Miriallia's face.

"That was a long time ago…" she began nostalgically.

"You know with that hat, you could be Dearka Elsman," Cagalli said changing the subject.

"Really?"

"Yes! I'm the evil Prince John! Fight me!" Cagalli said picking up a piece of wood. Benny and Cagalli pretended to fight and Cagalli took Miriallia hostage.

"Help, oh please save me!" Miriallia screamed. Benny pretended to stab Cagalli and he grabbed Miriallia and dragged her away. "Oh thank you for rescuing me!" she said and kissed his cheek.

"Yuck!" he wiped his cheek as all his friends giggled.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sherwood Forest, Dearka and Yzak were making food and relaxing. Dearka couldn't help but think about Miriallia.

"I still love her," he sighed.

"You should just tell her," Yzak said. "You're not getting anywhere just sitting here."

"But I have nothing to offer her," Dearka replied sadly.

"Hello do-gooders," Dearka was interrupted by Friar Tuck's greeting.

"Friar! What brings you here?" Dearka asked.

"Well I bring you news of an archery tournament."

"An archery tournament?" Well we all know Dearka would win that," Yzak praised.

"Prince John is hosting it and the winner gets a kiss from Maid Miriallia."

"A kiss?" Dearka asked dreamily.

"It sounds like a very poorly developed trap," Yzak scoffed.

"Of course it is," Dearka said. "And we can't disappoint by not showing up." Yzak groaned. Dearka would never turn down this challenge. Even if it meant getting caught.

* * *

The day of the tournament arrived and Dearka and Yzak had adorned themselves in intricate costumes. Yzak was dressed in noble clothing. He had placed his silver hair under a hat and was wearing a moustache. Dearka had on a beard and huge straw hat.

"Are you sure this will work?" Yzak said adjusting his moustache. "I feel foolish," he snapped.

"Yeah, but of course it will work. Watch!" he said gesturing towards Sheriff Zala. Dearka stepped out of the bushes and approached the man. "Sheriff Zala? It's such a pleasure meeting you face to face. You're quite famous," he said sarcastically.

"Oh thank you. I do, do quite a good job here." Dearka tried his best not to laugh.

"Are you participating in the tournament? I hear you're quite the archer."

"Well…I am the best. I'm fairly certain I'll be winning this tournament."

"I'll have to watch my back," Dearka said nervously. "I'll see you on the field," he called as Sheriff Zala began to walk away.

"Indeed." Dearka gave Yzak the thumbs up and Yzak made his way to the royal box where he could see Maid Miriallia with her Lady-in-waiting, Cagalli, Prince John, and his servant Auel. Yzak was planning to sneak in to the box.

The contestants began to line up as Yzak made his way to the box.

"Fine afternoon we're having," Yzak said and bowed.

"Who are you, sir?" Auel hissed.

"Why…I am Reginold a Duke," Yzak said.

"Ah yes…a Duke," Prince John said stupidly. Yzak smirked knowing he was in.  
"Please join us," he said.

"But sire!" Auel began to whisper.

"Auel, don't you trust my judgement?"

"Of corse sire, but I think…"

"Auel why don't you go be on lookout for you-know-who." Auel sighed and left the box in a huff.

Meanwhile Dearka was walking in the procession. He couldn't help but stare at Miriallia's beauty.

"So sheriff," he said as the tournament began. "I hear you've been having a hard time catching that Dearka Elsman," he teased.

"Nah…he's just scared of me is all. Little bugger hasn't come out of hiding."

"Some people said he might come today."

"He's not here I can see right through his silly disguises." The sheriff said and Dearka just shrugged. The tournament continued on and one by one people began to be disqualified, until it came down to just the sheriff and Dearka. The entire time, the Sheriff had been cheating and Dearka was fairly certain Prince John was banking on Dearka winning. And Dearka was going to give him exactly what he wanted. Even with the Sheriff cheating Dearka was determined to win. The Sheriff took his shot. Dearka could tell that the arrow was no-where near to hitting the center. He rolled his eyes as one of the men standing behind the target moved it causing his arrow to hit dead center. Dearka scowled. There was just no way he was going to allow the slimy Sheriff to kiss Miriallia. He took aim and shot. His arrow soared through the air. It landed in the middle as well and caused the sheriffs arrow to split down the middle.

"What?" he yelled in shock.

"We have our winner!" The announcer yelled over the cheers of the crowd.

"Indeed…" Prince John whispered. Yzak narrowed his eyes; he knew the Prince was scheming.

"Thank you, thank you," Dearka cheered. He made his way to towards the box. Prince John rose to greet Dearka.

"Congratulations. I would like to honor you," he said. He walked towards Dearka. "By arresting you, Dearka Elsman!" He grabbed the hat and beard revealing Dearka. There were gasps among the crowd. "Seize him," Prince John said.

"No!" Miriallia screamed. The guards struggled with him for a moment but they finally were able to tie him up.

"I sentence him to immediate death!" Prince John yelled.

"No please! I beg you. Spare him," Miriallia begged.

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because I," she paused. "I love him. Please." Prince John looked at her.

"Why my fair maiden, your pleas have not fallen on deaf ears…but traitors to the crown must be punished.

"Traitors to the crown? That crown doesn't even belong to you! Long live King Richard!" Dearka yelled.

"I am king! Kill him…wait stop…" Prince John suddenly paused.

"You tell them to release him or I stick this knife right through you," Yzak whispered. He had a knife pressed up against his back and was hidden behind the curtain.

"Release the prisoner…hurry!" Prince John yelled.

"Release?" Sheriff Zala questioned.

"Yes!" Zala was extremely confused but he untied Dearka. Miriallia ran to him.

"Thank goodness," she said and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, too," he said. But Sheriff Zala sensed something fishy and was not surprised to find Yzak standing behind the curtain. Yzak jumped back dodging a swing from the Sheriff's sword.

"Guards! Seize him!" Prince John yelled now that he was free.

"Miriallia, dear, it seems that this will have to wait." He let go of her and bean to fight with multiple guards. Prince John had run and hidden behind a barrel. Dearka was busy fending off guards while Yzak and Cagalli were both fending off guards and the Sheriff. The crowd had begun to disappear while chanting, "Long live King Richard."

"Auel! Guards ! Kill him. Kill Dearka Elsman!" Dearka had begun to run with Miriallia.

"Will you marry me, Miriallia?" he asked dodging a sword.

"Of course I will!" she cheered.

"Wonderful! We can honeymoon in London."

"Maybe even Paris!" Miriallia exclaimed.

"Anyway you'd like."

"We'll have at least a dozen children." Miriallia said happily as Dearka pushed the last guard out of the way.

"Let's get out of here," he said pulling her towards the forest. Yzak and Cagalli followed closely behind them.

* * *

That night there was a celebration to honor Dearka's victory. There was dancing and singing. The townspeople were laughing and singing. It was a very merry celebration. Dearka had taken Miriallia away for a moment. They took a moonlit walk to a clearing in the forest.

"I've miss you all these years," Miriallia whispered.

"Me too. I really love you," he squeezed her hand tightly.

"I love you too," she replied. The two locked eyes for a moment. Dearka leaned in and kissed her gently. The two sat quietly watching the stars.

"I'm sorry I can't offer you more," he said sadly. She hushed him.

"There's no need to offer me anything. I love you. You're all I need," she said. She leaned her head on his shoulder. The two sat in silence for awhile longer, enjoying each other presence. Dearka wanted to keep the moment forever. "We should probably head back to the party now. We'll be missed." Miriallia laughed. Dearka stood up and held his hand to help Miriallia up.

"You're very right," the two laughed.

Back at the party, everyone was still cheering and happily dancing.

"A pox on the phony King of England!" Cagalli cheered. Dearka was happy, that in that moment, everyone seemed so happy, especially after being down for so long. This excitement was exactly what everyone needed.

The happiness did not last very long though. Once Prince John heard about the party and after the tournament trap was a complete failure, he tripled the taxes. Of course because all the people in Nottingham were poor, the majority of them couldn't pay. This caused many of them to be placed into jail. Dearka blamed himself for Prince John's bad mood. Everyone knew it was really bad when they finally placed Friar Tuck in jail. But Prince John had a plan. The only one he really wanted in jail was Dearka. He knew Dearka felt the old friar was an important person in the town and he kept hope alive for the people. He knew Dearka would do anything to save him, so along with placing him in jail, Prince John had also sentenced him to death.

"We can't allow Prince John to hang Friar Tuck," Dearka said to Yzak after hearing the news.

"But this is obviously a trap," Yzak said. "He wants us to come so he can capture you!"

"Well we're going to come to him, but he's not going to catch us. They plan to hang him tomorrow, so we're getting him out tonight."

When they arrived at the castle jail, they could see the sheriff and his personal guards positioned outside of the main gate. There were a few extra guards patrolling the perimeter. It was not high security and Dearka thought it was almost too easy.

"This is sad," he said.

"They're expecting us," Yzak said.

"All right let's start part 1 of our plan," Dearka said. Yzak watched until one of the sheriff's guards walked close enough to grab. They tied him up and Dearka grabbed his cloak and out it on. "Ok, I'll get the keys and let you into the jail cell. Then I'll grab the money from the treasury and send it to you. Then we'll get to Sherwood Forest on the car." Yzak nodded in agreement.

"Let's do it," he said. Dearka snuck back out and assumed the position that the guard had previously had. The Sheriff was currently half asleep, so Dearka was lucky. The other guard stupidly approached the Sheriff.

"Sheriff, I've got a bad feeling about all this," he said, walking towards the Sheriff. Zala snorted, jolting awake. The guard was startled and tripped, causing him to fire his bow.

"Tim! You're going to kill someone! What are you trying to do?" Zala yelled.

"I gots a bad feeling is all," he said nervously.

"Nothing's going to happen," the sheriff said.

"Yeah, let the man sleep!" Dearka said, pretending to be the other guard.

"Thanks Norm," Zala yawned and began to slouch down in his chair. Dearka waited slowly until the sheriff began to snore. Dearka slipped the keys off his lap and called for Yzak. He unlocked the door. Once inside Yzak used the keys to unlock the shackles on Friar Tuck and the other townsfolk.

Meanwhile Dearka had scaled the building and began his operation of stealing the money Prince John had over taxed. He shot an arrow through the window which Yzak tied around a chain and shot it back. They had created a pulley system to send the money to. Dearka began to tie bags of money to the rope and sent it towards Yzak who delivered it to the people, who waited quietly to the cart. It was a brilliant plan until one of the guard noticed people exiting the jail.

"Stop someone stop them!" cried a voice. Dearka ran to the window.

"Dammit!" he yelled right as Prince John ran into the room.

"My gold! Seize them!" Dearka grabbed the rope and slid down jumping to the ground.

"Do you have everyone?" he yelled to Yzak

"Yeah!" he yelled and began to move the cart.

"Close the gate! Close the gate!" Prince John yelled. The cart was already out the gate. Dearka, though was still behind the gate as it closed. "Get him!" Dearka scaled the wall and ran back towards the tower. Prince John and Auel ran up and Sheriff Zala grabbed a torch and began to set the tower on fire. Dearka really couldn't see anyway out except for the window so he climbed out and scrambled onto the top of the tower. The fire was climbing out after him though. Yzak, Benny and Miriallia watched from across the river.

"Dearka! Dearka!" Miriallia called nervously.

"He'll be ok…" Benny said. Dearka jumped off the tower into the water.

"Shoot him! Shoot him!" Prince John called. Arrows flew and landed in the water where Dearka had landed.

"No!" Miriallia called. Yzak scoffed and Benny grabbed Miriallia's hand.  
"I did it! I did it," Prince John cheered. Suddenly Dearka emerged and climbed out of the water.

"Thank goodness," Miriallia said and gave him a hug.

"I knew he's be alright, I just knew it!" Benny said.

"He's alive, it seems you failed again, sire. And you've destroyed the castle!" Auel hissed.

"Auel!" Prince John yelled and began to chase after him.

* * *

After the whole jail break fiasco, King Richard finally returned to Nottingham. He put the Sheriff, Prince John and Auel in jail. But more importantly, he pardoned Dearka and all his buddies. He was finally able to marry, Maid Miriallia.

"It seems, Friar Tuck, that I have an outlaw for an in-law!" King Richard laughed happily. They ceremony was beautiful. Dearka kissed Miriallia passionately and every one cheered. Everyone was happy to see the couple happily married. With Prince John gone and the taxes back to normal, everything was peaceful and everyone lived happily ever after.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first story. So please R&R and let me know if I should continue? Not continue? Next up is Mu and Murrue starring in Aladdin. oh and please take the poll to help me decide about Shinn! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
